Trace's Of You
by Flamestone
Summary: Kristoff frowned as the snow came down towards him. He didn't regret many things, he certainly did not regret saving the kid. But at the fraction of the second before he was buried, he did regret not saying that he was going to be running a little late to Anna. Tho it says romance I'm not sure how much it would have, since I'm not good at romance. Chp 1 has been rewritten at parts!
1. Chapter 1

_Another Frozen fanfic! This is going to be a short series that i'm going to be writing. I'm thinking that this would be only at most 8 chapters, but plans change and who knows how long it will be. Updates are going to be slow, you have been warned._

_Please review if I have any spelling or grammatical errors, so that I may be informed! I would also like it if you could tell me what you think about this. Hope it isn't too bad_

_Also I'm not sure if every chapters are going to be this long._

_Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen._

* * *

Kristoff glared at the piece of paper in his hand. Over the past year he had different orders varying from small to big. For most he did not deliver them himself. Him being the official ice harvester and deliver of Arendelle, had made him the overseer of the all the ice harvesting and delivering in country, which meant that he had people who did the harvesting and delivering for him. Of course he had his fair share of harvesting and delivering, but often times he would be signing bills and orders that came to him. But from time to time big orders from far away off places would come in, and these he had to accompany himself to make sure nothing would grow wrong, and he by far hated orders like those.

Which was the exact reason why he was hesitating to accept the order in his hand. For one Graimlin was a five days trip from castle Arendelle. He would need at least good 15 men to help him with the travel. Of course the reward at the end made to deal worth it for many, but it still was ten days trip there and back. Which meant ten days away from Anna. As immature the reason sounded it was one of his main reasons why he hated trips like these. Still he always ended up doing the order anyway. Anna would have nothing of him refusing an order because he didn't want to leave her. One time she had even said that she would do it herself if he wasn't going to. Much to the surprise of Kristoff.

Of course those weren't his only reasons, His other big reason was the fact that he won't be able to take Sven on this trip. Due to unforeseen circumstance Sven became a father few days back. And that meant that he needed to be here for at least a few days. If they were short on reindeer's Sven wouldn't have been given any slack but since they had an abundant source of reindeer's, it didn't matter too much.

Kristoff sighed as he unwillingly signed the order and accepted the fact that he was going have to do it one way or another. Fortunately if you have a ice queen as the ruler, unlike before there is no problem with them melting on the way even if the weather suddenly became warm.

Kristoff rubbed his face tiredly. Still it was a few days from now so he had some time to spend his time with Anna before leaving. So for now he wasn't going to worry about it.

* * *

Kristoff rubbed the back off his neck nervously as he stood in the middle of The queen's study room. Unfortunately for him, the days flew by. It only felt like yesterday that he had gotten the letter, but now with the delivery day around the corner, he had quite a few things to do. Which was the reason why he was standing in the study room with sheets of paper ready to be signed by the queen. But at the moment Elsa was speaking to Kai and had failed to notice him.

Kristoff didn't know how long he waited before finally speaking up to inform her of his presence, but he was pretty sure it was quite some time. "Excuse me your majesty..." Kristoff said barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Kristoff, I didn't see you there," Elsa replied as she dismissed Kai with a wave of a hand. "What can I help you with?"

"Just some papers you need sign for the trip tomorrow. Just standard procedures," Kristoff answered.

"Let's get this over with then," Elsa replied as she took Kristoff's papers and started read them over. "Upon signing this paper you hereby..."

"I'm pretty sure the contract is now is no different from the last one," Kristoff told Elsa.

"Just want to make sure, don't want to sign something I didn't read you know."

Kristoff nodded understandingly, "I hope I wasn't interrupted anything when I came in."

"Of course not," Elsa replied dismissively and continued to read over the contract.

Kristoff awkwardly fidgeted under the suffocating silence that ensured afterwards. His relationship with Elsa, even after a course of an year was awkward. He didn't dislike Elsa, it was quite the contrary. But it was still awkward, they never had much to relate with each other. It was surprising really, you would think that after an year of living under the same roof would bring them quite close.

Quite frankly he was sure that the reason why they were so awkward was more to the fact that they never tried to get friendly with each other. They never found the need, they barely ever met each other besides these contract signings that needed to be signed by the Queen.

Anna tried to get them closer saying that Elsa was practically his sister in law, but with both of them busy with their own things, it never really worked out. There was actually another "family" get together as Anna liked to call it, after his trip. Another attempt by Anna to break the ice between him and Elsa. Most end up without much progress. He was beginning to think that he should just strike up a conversation with Elsa at the get together, so that he could get Anna of the case.

"Your going to Graimlin if I recall correctly," Elsa spoke suddenly.

Kristoff blinked a few times before answering her, "Yes, I would be."

"Which route would you be taking?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm thinking the of the northern route."

"That would be the fastest route," Elsa mused mostly to herself.

"Yes, it would be. Although there is also the eastern route," Kristoff rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "which would cut pretty close to the northern one."

"I suggest you go through the eastern route then," Elsa advised as she quickly scrawled her signature onto the contracts.

"Of course your majesty, but may I ask why?" Kristoff questioned.

"I was informed by Kai before you came in that the northern route is as of now... hazardous," Elsa replied. "And please call me just Elsa, at least when we're alone. It is very tiring to hear people saying your majesty this, your majesty that all day."

"Of course...Elsa," Kristoff replied. It wasn't the first time she told him that, but it was always quite weird to call the Queen in such a casual way.

"Good, and here are the papers you asked for," Elsa said as she handed him the sheets.

"Thank you, I guess I should be taking my leave then," Kristoff said nervously.

"Ah yes, you may," Elsa dismissed and turned back to the pile of paper on her desk ready to be signed by her.

Kristoff nodded and turned to leave, but before he took even one step, the door creaked open and an all to familiar figure popped her head inside the room.

"Ellie?" she called out from the door.

Elsa looked up from her desk. Kristoff could almost see a faint frown appearing on her face as she recognized the figure. "Yes, Anna," Elsa replied annoyingly as she returned to work.

"Oh Kristoff is here too! You two are getting along just fine aren't you," Anna said gleefully.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, Anna would be the only one happy to see her soon to be fiance with another lady. And not just any lady, but her sister that happens to be every mans dream wife. He didn't know if Anna was stupid or had extreme trust for him. He hoped it was latter.

"This also saves me the trouble of telling you guys separately," Anna added.

"Anna, please not now," Elsa said in irritation.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go out to market today," Anna continued as if she didn't hear Elsa's statement.

"What?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"It's a nice change from our usual suffocating indoors, so I thought, maybe we could go out and get some fresh air. So how about it?" Anna asked.

"No," Elsa replied simply.

"Why?"

"You could go alone, but I am a quite busy."

"But I don't want to go alone."

"You can take Kristoff then."

"But I need both of you to go, say something Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed.

Kristoff groaned tiredly, he knew they were going to pull him into the argument sooner or later. He never liked it when he had to choose one side. You wouldn't want to be on bad side for either of them. But it was easier to get back on the better side of Anna than Elsa. He could get her a box of chocolate and she would forget about it, but Elsa on the other hand. Let's just say that you wouldn't want an ice queen chasing you around.

"It's my last day before I go on my trip, so I have a lo-" Kristoff attempted to say before being interrupted by Anna.

"Yes! It is his last day, so we can do something for him before he leaves!" Anna told Elsa.

Elsa let out a defeated sigh, "fine."

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed both their arms and dragged them out of the study room.

Kristoff sighed for the umpteenth time today, this was going to be another long day for him. Still if he looked on the bright side of things, he was getting more time with Anna.

* * *

By the time Anna let him go, it was already sunset. Which meant that he was quite late for the organizing and loading preparations that he was supposed to do with the other harvesters. To make matters worse, there was a rookie going with him on this trip, and that means he needs to be a good example for him. And being late is far from being a good example.

"Oh, he decided to show up!" A man shouted when he arrived on the site.

"Sorry *huff* princess's *huff* errands," he managed to say as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh? We don't blame you, especially if you girl like that!" The same man shouted.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you have to let loose on girl like that once in while, if you know what I mean!" Another cried out.

Which brought out a lot of laughter and cheers to the harvesters, but just a red flush on Kristoff.

"It wasn't anything like that!" Kristoff retorted, but only brought out louder cheers and hoots.

"Get back to work you little piece of dirts!" A gruffy voice called out, and as if there were no cheering and laughter before, they all went back to work with only a faint look of joy on their face.

"Thanks old man," Kristoff said to man who made his way towards him.

"Don't worry about them kid, their just kidding with you," the man assured him.

"Yeah, thanks again Abraham," Kristoff said gratefully. Though Abraham was quite the old man, he was at least 3 decades older than he was, but he was still a great ice harvester. Sure he had less strength than the younger ones, but he had experience and the ways to cut ice in the most effective way.

Abraham nodded, "oh, I should introduce you to the young-ling that's going to join us on this trip," Abraham said to him.

"Ah, yes the rookie," Kristoff mused.

"BARRY!" Rich shouted out.

"Yes!" A voice replied.

To say that Kristoff was surprised when the rookie arrived was an understatement. The person who arrived in front of him was no young man but only boy. He didn't seem no older than 16.

"Abraham, how old is this guy," Kristoff asked.

"I don't know, how old are you kid," Abraham questioned.

"I am currently 15 sir," Barry answered.

"Don't call me sir," Abraham dismissed.

"Yes, sir! I mean- Yes si- no I mean Abraham," Barry stumbled.

Abraham sighed, "You can go now kid."

"He's too young Abraham," Kristoff said as Barry walked away. "We can't have a boy on a trip to Grimlim!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"He signed up for this trip Kris, and he qualified through the qualification procedures," Abraham countered.

"What if something happened to the kid, what are you going to tell his parents," Kristoff retorted.

"The boy doesn't have parents, he probably signed up for a scrape of money," Abraham assured.

"Still..."

"Look kid, even if something was going to happen to the kid, remember that his blood ain't on our hands," Abraham said before walking away to continue his work.

Kristoff sighed, he already hated this trip and it didn't even start yet.

* * *

Kristoff loaded his final block of ice onto the carrier. It was still in the early morning and yet everybody was all loading blocks of ice onto the carriers. They would be setting out today and no one was slacking off on his watch.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Bjormam," a nervous voice called out.

Kristoff turned around from loading and faced the person who had called him. "What can I help you with Barry," Kristoff replied as he recognized the person.

"I've got information from Mr. Aaker," Barry answered.

"Abraham?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, his group that went ahead to check the routes wanted me to inform you that there was route change and they would be taking the northern route instead of eastern you insisted," Barry replied.

Kristoff scrunched his face in confusion, "why?"

"The eastern route has been blocked by construction near the area, and it seems we would have to walk miles to get around it," Barry answered.

"I see..." Kristoff said and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Your majesty!" The crowd suddenly shouted.

Kristoff looked up and found Elsa and Anna making their way through the group of ice harvesters. Kristoff debated whether he should tell her about the route changes, but chose to remain silent.

"I hope everything is under control," Elsa inquired.

"Ah yes, everything is well under control, your majesty," Kristoff replied with a bow.

"Well I must be doing my little magic now," Elsa said.

"Of course," Kristoff moved aside and let Elsa make her way towards the ice.

"I'm going to miss you," Anna said wistfully.

"I'm going to miss you too," Kristoff replied. "But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," Kristoff added.

"You better be," Anna leaned towards Kristoff for a hug that he returned without hesitation.

"Anna, let the man do his work," Elsa called out, who was already walking her way back.

"Stay safe," Anna quickly pecked his lips before joining her sister.

Kristoff faintly smiled, and turned towards the front of the group. "Let's all get this over with!" Kristoff shouted as they made their way out of the castle.

* * *

The late night had rolled by and the people of Arendelle were all well under the warmth of their blankets and pillows. Even the harvester who had left three days ago were all in warm shelter from the winter. The night brought sleep to everyone all around, all except for one.

A lone figure silently walked through the castle halls of Arendelle. The oil lamp that the figure carried faintly showed the figure's feminine figure. Her aqua blue eyes shone in the dim lamp light. She nervously twirled her messy ginger hair. She always hated the halls of the castle. They always seemed cold and towering to her.

"Why does she have her bedroom so far away from me," the figure muttered distastefully.

The ginger haired figure shivered slightly from the winter cold that managed to get inside the castle. The figure quickened her pace towards the Queen's quarters. She didn't want to be in the halls for very much longer.

"Princess Anna?" A voice suddenly called out from behind the figure.

The figure turned around and faced the person who had called her. She was slightly worried that the person would be one of the stuck up councilor that would be nagging all day. She didn't know how Elsa handled them every day. But she was pleasantly surprised to find Carolus standing in front of her. Carolus was one the most trusted security in the castle they had. He worked for the royal family since Anna was only little, which to her was quite a while for her.

"Yes, Carolus?"

"May I ask what you be doing this late at night?" Carolus asked.

"I don't want to talk about," Anna answered pensively.

"My apologies, your highness."

"No no, I just want to get to my sister."

"Should I escort there, your highness?" Carolus asked with concern.

"Company would be nice."

"Of course, your highness."

Anna let Carolus lead the way towards the Queen's quarters. "On your night patrol, I presume," Anna spoke up.

"Yes, your highness," Carolus replied.

Anna nodded, "you don't get paid enough to do this."

"I'm sorry, may you repeat that, your highness?" Carolus blinked a few times in confusion.

"I said, you don't get paid enough to do this," Anna repeated. "Maybe I should give you a pay raise."

"I cannot ask you of that, your highness," Carolus refused.

"You sure?"

"My great grandfather worked for the royal family with no pay when times were hard. I should be grateful with what I have," Carolus assured

"He did?"

"Yes, 6 months he went without a pay," Carolus replied.

Anna nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah, here we are. We have arrived at the quarters. I will be taking my leave then, your highness," Carolus bowed.

"Of course, thank you Carolus," Anna replied.

"It was my pleasure," Carolus said before turning to leave.

Anna took a deep breath and faced the door.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna called uncertainly as she made her way towards her sister's bed.

The Elsa grumbled and opened her eyes tiredly. "Anna?"

"Um, could I sleep here. Like next to you?" Anna asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure," Elsa replied as she made room for her sister to come in. "What is it? What's the problem?"

Anna let out a sigh, "it's nothing really, quite immature."

"I'm all ears you know," Elsa assured. "It's about Kristoff?" Elsa asked uncertainly when Anna chose remain silent.

"Yeah," Anna replied simply.

"Do you miss him?" Elsa asked in concern.

Anna took a deep breath, "it's only been three days and I already miss him. What am I supposed to do?"

"That's normal when you love the person Anna," Elsa comforted.

"I know, it's just... ah I don't know, what if something happened to him?" Anna said in worry.

"Don't worry, I specifically told them to take the eastern route, just to be safe," Elsa reassured.

"Still..."

"It's okay Anna, everything going to be alright, so just go to sleep now," Elsa said soothingly.

"I can't stop worrying though. What if a carrier broke down and hurt him anything could happen!" Anna sat upright from the bed in distress.

"You will have just trust him on this," Elsa told her and followed Anna up.

Anna sighed and looked down in defeat, "your right Elsa, I should just stop worrying."

Elsa frowned as she looked down on Anna's defeated figure. One of the few things she detested was seeing a defeated Anna. She was often upbeat and cheerful which was quite a contrast to herself. And it crushed Elsa to see someone like that look so down. Especially if she was her sister.

"Hey Anna?" Elsa said uncertainly.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna replied and looked up to her sister.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked with a soft smile.

Anna's eye's widened then grinned at her sister. "Yes, I want to build a snowman."

* * *

"If we go over this mountain we will be in Grimlim by tomorrow," Kristoff shouted to the harvesters in front of him. Which brought out a lot of relieved sighs. He stood behind the group to make sure no one was falling behind and Abraham stood at the front to lead. It was standard formation.

Kristoff contiuned to trudged his way through snowy ledge of the mountain. For most of the trip he was paranoid around everything, since the Elsa had said the northern route was hazardous, but so far he didn't find anything to dangerous. Though that might've been because they progressed with extra precautions, which slightly slowed their progress down, but it was worth. Sure they would arriving back home a little later, but it was better than arriving dead.

Though there were the unfortunate consequence of seeing Anna later. And that did bug him slightly. But since they would be taking a eastern route on the way back, they would be making faster progress on their way back and they cut down on resting times and move faster, which would bring them home a lot quicker, but he wasn't sure if the harvester would like that.

A loud roar snapped Kristoff out of his thought and made him look up to the top of the mountain, Kristoff's eye's widened. "AVALANCHE!" He screamed out to the harvesters.

The crowd in front of them watched in fear as the avalanche made his way towards them.

"We can make it if go faster!" Kristoff shouted to the harvesters.

The group hastened their pace across the ledge. They were almost of the ledge, which meant that they were almost in the safe zone. Kristoff silently cursed to himself when he noticed a cart get stuck on rock.

He quickly ran towards the carrier and help them push the cart off the rock. "Go go go!" Kristoff urged.

Kristoff quickly did a head count when he had gotten off the ledge and paled. "Where's Barry!?"

The panicked crowd looked around in confusion.

"There!" A man shouted as he pointed to the ledge.

Kristoff's eye's widened in shock in realization.

* * *

"Your tea, your majesty," Kai said as he put down the a cup of tea down on Elsa's desk.

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa replied. "You may be excused."

Kai nodded and left the room with a bow. Elsa rubbed her forehead tiredly. Her sleep unfortunately were always interrupted by Anna coming by to 'build a snowman' which in reality was just her watching Elsa powers and skating around for a bit. Which she was fine with one or two days, but when it became it four, then it would be a problem.

And as if that wasn't enough, Anna would come down to her study room at her work time and start sleeping on the couch. If Anna was a quiet sleeper than she wouldn't mind, but Anna was anything but a quiet. She for one was loud snorer which was already difficult to handle at work and not only that, but she mumbled in her sleep.

Elsa had tried to get her to her room. But Anna had adamantly refused, she was determined to sleep in the study room. Of course she could do her work outside of the study room, but if she did there would be a whole new problem on a different level. The study room was her only room of escape from her councilors or stuck ups as Anna liked to call them.

The door to her study room harshly opened and interrupted Elsa from her thoughts. Elsa looked up to see Carolus walking in the room.

"Your majesty, I have news from Graimlin!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion. "Yes, what do they say."

"I have come to inform you that there has been an avalanche in the northern route, your majesty," Carolus replied.

"Any Casualties?"

"Fortunately there has been none confirmed yet, but there is one person missing," Carolus answered.

"The worst has been missed," Elsa said in relief. "My greatest sympathies are for the lost," Elsa added.

"Your majesty?" Carolus said nervously.

"Yes? Is there more to inform me of."

"Yes, about that... the party of harvester who had went to Graimlin few days back have seemed to have been on the northern route, when this had happened," Carolus said uncomfortably.

"What!?"

"And it seems, the person who went missing..." Carolus trailed off.

Elsa tensed, "Who went missing?"

"I hate to be bringer of bad news, but..." Carolus rubbed his neck nervously. "The person who went missing seems to have been, Mr. Bjorgman."

"Kristoff?" A voice said shakily from behind.

Elsa's eye's widened in shock, "Anna, listen we can- Anna!" But before Elsa could finish Anna stormed out of the room.

* * *

_How was it? Hope it wasn't too bad. I'm sure it was full of errors and problem... I also can't write anything to exciting so it was failure of an attempt to try at a part._

_Please let me know what you think in the review!_

_Thanks_

_Flamestone_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is up! I use a Lincoln reference in this chapter... Please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors!  
_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen or the lines from Lincoln. _

* * *

Elsa rubbed her forehead in frustration. Keeping Anna not depressed over the past few days was already difficult enough, but now with this happening it was going to be even more difficult.

"Carolus," Elsa said solemnly.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Elsa let out a defeated sigh. "Close the gates. No one will get in or out without me knowing."

"Of course, your majesty" Carolus replied and turned his heels to leave.

"And."

Carolus stopped and face Elsa once again, only to find a pained expression on her features, "Your majesty?"

"Have somebody on Anna at all times. She won't be leaving this castle anytime soon," Elsa added in discomfort.

Carolus nodded and quickly left the room, "of course."

Elsa leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. She didn't like closing the gates of the castle and she disliked keeping Anna locked up even more. It reminded her too much of the her unfriendly past. She was sure that closing the gates would only worsen Anna's torn state, but to her it was a lot better than Anna running off on her own like she did with her. It that were to happen again, she wasn't even sure if she would be there to help her. Elsa's attention turned towards the door once it opened once again.

"Your majesty, I have heard the news is there anything I can do," Kai said as he walked towards her.

Elsa bit her lips, she wasn't very sure what to do in cases like these. Help would've been appreciated if she knew where she needed help.

"Should I have some pictures of him up around the area?" Kai asked uncertainly.

Elsa let out the smallest of the smile, she was lucky to have someone like him in her ranks. "Yes, and call in the councilors to throne room for me please," Elsa replied.

"Of course, your majesty," Kai nodded and left with a bow.

Elsa for sure did not like the councilors, but she as of now didn't know what to do and some advise would be nice.

* * *

"Bah! I was thinking that it was something big had happened, but it was for this!" A grumpy councilor yelled out in the room.

"Aleksander, I do not need your antiques here right now," Elsa said to the grumpy man. She didn't even know why she put up with that man, her father would've already have gotten rid of the man. Apparently she didn't hold the same authority as her father did. Unfortunately for her, her advisers doesn't take her too seriously which she could put up with for the most part, since they were good at what they did. They ran the country, if she had gotten rid of them and changed them with new people, she was sure the country would suffer quite a bit of a loss for a while, and they were well aware of that fact, which was exactly the reason why they did not fear her.

"Your majesty, with all due respect it is a single man. We cannot afford to use so much time and effort into it," an older man added.

"He is not just a single man to Princess Anna, _Cecil,_" Elsa said in annoyance. Elsa had called the advisers for advise but all they were giving were quite the opposite.

"Of course, your highness," the man waved off.

"Bah! This is wasting our time!" Aleksander cried out. Many chimed in, in agreement.

Elsa eyebrow's twitched in irritation.

"Why is one single man bringing us so much trouble!" Aleksander complained.

"Enough," Elsa said in attempt to quiet the man down. She was reaching her breaking point and the room was already dropping a few degrees, but no one seemed to notice yet.

But the man continued as if he hadn't heard her. "It's good riddance really. He was low life peasant, I could never get why he was so close to the Princess. I dare say that my son is better!" The people mumbled between each other in thinking and agreement.

"I said enough!" Elsa screamed in utter anger. The room froze and small flakes of snow began to fall. She had enough of these advisers doing absolutely nothing but insult her and her family. She had tried to understand them many times, but this was as far they went. Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Aleksander."

"Yes, your highness," the man replied in sudden fear.

"You shall be stripped of your position and be sentenced in prison," Elsa said with authority.

Which brought many gasps and stares from the room, this was certainly not the queen they were used to.

"For what! Your highness!" Aleksander rebuked in shock.

"For _treason_ against the royal family,"

"I have done nothing against the royal fam-do mean the ice harvester? He is no royal! This is unreasonable!" Alexander retorted, which many others nodded in support.

Elsa let out a growl in anger. "I am the queen of this country, clothed in immense power, you will not question my decision!" Elsa thundered as the ice climbed the walls of the room.

The people in the room became silent from her outburst.

"Good, now let's try this again," Elsa said calmly.

* * *

Elsa collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. The discussion with her advisers had went on for hours on what they could do to find Kristoff, but in the end it was fruitless. Despite what she had said to the councilors, she felt powerless in the current position. It pained her that should could not help a good friend of hers, when he needed her help. She was the queen of the country and yet there was little she could do at her throne. She had made no progress. She was started to think that she should go and find Kristoff herself. Which may actually be more efficient to her.

Elsa quickly sat upright in a sudden jolt of determination. "Guard!" Elsa called out.

The men outside quickly burst through the door from the sudden call. "Are you alright your majesty?" One of them asked.

Elsa sighed at their immediate assumption of her being in danger when she called them. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. I need you to call Kai here for me."

"Of course, your majesty."

She was going to be leaving for Graimlin quite soon.

* * *

A pair of eyes opened revealing his chocolate brown eyes. The figure groaned in pain as he noticed his aching body.

"Father! He's awake!" A sudden voice called out in excitement.

The figure turned towards the voice and found a young lady run out of the room in a hurry. His confused state only worsened when the she came back with a middle aged man. The man walked towards him and took a seat by the bed.

"You were caught in an avalanche, my daughter found you under the snow," the man spoke softly.

"I was?" The figure mumbled in response.

The mans puzzled in confusion. "Do you remember why you were caught in the avalanche?" the man asked uncertainly.

The figure lying the bed scrunched his face in thought then shook his head.

"Do you know where were or what you were doing before being caught in the avalanche?" The man asked solemnly.

"No."

The man sighed in defeat before asking another time. "Do remember anything at all?"

"No."

* * *

___The Lincoln references are real. _

_So how was it? Hope it wasn't that bad. XD. Please leave what you think in the reviews! It would certainly help!  
_

___Please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! Sorry for the late update! I had most of the chapter done but couldn't find the time to finish it! Sorry!  
_

* * *

Elsa took long strides through the knee deep snow. Though many would've had trouble going through such thick snow, but for her it was quite easy. For the most part of her life she had despised her powers, but times like these did make it quite handy for her. Her power not only helped her get through the snow, but it replenished her strength when she went through snow. She of course wasn't sure of it, but apparently it wasn't normal for a person to climb the north mountain in a few hours and not tire out.

But to say that she wasn't getting tired would be lying, still, she certainly wasn't tiring out like the many would. Quite frankly she was sure that it was all the heavy duty and outwear she had on was more tiring than the snow. She was of course fine without it, but Kai had insisted and it did help her cover herself. It certainly wouldn't be good to have people knowing the that the queen was on an self imposed walk across Arendelle to find her sister's lost fiancé. So the cloak and the outfit did help with that.

Elsa was sort of nervous about leaving the castle, she certainly did not leave the castle very often, much less long distances. Even when she did go out long distances, she had a strict schedule that she needed to abide by. She would also know exactly when she would be back ,but as of now she wasn't even sure how long she was going to be gone and a kingdom without a ruler certainly would not go very well. To make matters worse she had left in secret from her advisors. She had only told Kai to inform them that she was greatly ill and did not want anybody to come near her room for quite some time. They wouldn't doubt it, but if the time stretched on for a long time it certainly would be fishy.

Still her biggest worry was of course her sister. She was sure that her sister was going to be devastated with Kristoff being gone. Even with Kristoff's help it took quite a bit time for them to get Anna to trust people after the incident with Hans. She wasn't quite sure if she could get Anna back together by herself. Which was why she was currently out here trying to find Kristoff, as much as it sound foolish. She did not think that she could've found Kristoff with a few flyers of his face on walls. She felt the need to get out there and do it herself.

Elsa sighed, she shouldn't be worrying too much. She had left in Kai in charge in her absence. Of course the council would make an uproar about how he had gotten the role, which is an understandable point of view. Since if it were norm she would've left the steward in charge. But as of now it wasn't even close to norm and besides he was at making decisions and he most certainly was a good care taker, so Anna would be well looked after. She knew they were going to be complaining about it later when she returned, but she was the Queen and she can do whatever she likes.

"Your, majesty!" A man behind her called out in a hushed voice.

Elsa groaned, it most surely would've have been better if she had went alone, but Kai had insisted to have somebody with her at all times. At first she was okay with the idea, but that was before she had remembered that other people could not walk through the snow as easily as she could, which had meant they were deadweight to her.

"Your, majesty!" The man called out again.

Elsa unwillingly turned around and faced the man. "Yes, Eidar," Elsa replied in annoyance.

"I apologies for the inconvenience, but we cannot go through the snow as quickly, your majesty," Eidar said as he gestured to the two men behind him.

Elsa scoffed, that was for certain and she did not like that fact, "I thought the last stop was the last one we were going to have till lunch."

"Of course your majesty, however I have other reasons for coming up," Eidar said.

"Oh? And that would be?"

Eidar stepped closer and nervously looked behind him, "Someone has been tailing us, I am not sure for how long but it seems to be for quite some time."

Elsa frowned, "How many?"

"It appears to be two people however I am not certain, there may be more behind them, I apologize for not noticing earlier your majesty," Eidar said apologetically.

"More the reason to move faster," Elsa muttered.

"What shall I do, your majesty?"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in thinking. If they were just two people it certainly wouldn't have been a too much of a problem, but if they had larger party behind them following it certainly would be difficult.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked up, "Follow me with haste."

Eidar nodded and signaled the men behind him to follow.

* * *

Anna took a careful step in the snowy road. Elsa had most definitely miscalculated her sister, and Anna for a fact was not very happy with that. Still in the end it did end up mostly to her favor, so she was fine for the most part. She had gotten the chance the leave the castle thanks to her sister and she definitely wasn't losing that chance, which was exactly the reason why she was out here trailing her sister's group through the snow.

Anna actually surprised herself when she had actually gotten out. It was quite unexpected, almost an accident that lead to that event. She just had happened to hear Elsa and Kai talk about a search party and having Elsa personally accompany it. But apparently it was supposed to be secret from the council and to her. Elsa had only told Kai, Carolus and the people that would accompany her. It made it quite easy to get out of the castle from there. To put it simply, she threatened Carolus of spilling the beans to the council. Frankly Anna didn't think it would work, but Carolus actually let her go. Of course with the condition of having someone with her at all times.

"Your highness? They stopped again."

Anna looked up and scrunched her eyebrow in confusion. "You think their taking another rest, Damon?"

"I don't think so..." Damon answered in thinking.

"You think we were caught?"

"I'm not sure..."

Anna sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out for a bit."

"Um, your highness?" Damon said nervously.

"What?"

"Their moving again, but a lot faster."

"Oh man."

"What should we do?" Damon asked in panic.

"What do mean, what should we do. Go! Get moving!" Anna cried out.

* * *

Kristoff grunted as he chopped lump of wood. It's been two days since he woke up, but he was still didn't know too much about the person he was prior to the avalanche. Fortunately the people who had found him had also find some identification on him. From the looks of it, the ID looked like a license for ice harvesting. With that they could figure out what his name was, but that was about it. It frustrated him quite a bit, but he wasn't in a hurry to figure himself out. He was perfectly satisfied with the way his life was now. The folks that were keeping him now were good people. They took care of him nicely and they had even given him a job that he could work on. It was a nice and simple life.

"Kristoff suppers ready!"

Kristoff looked up from chopping wood and smiled. "Be right there Abby! "

The girl nodded enthusiastically and quickly ran back into the house. Kirstoff dropped his axe by the shed and headed towards the house. Although the thought maybe selfish, he didn't want to know who he was before, he was perfectly fine where he is now. He didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

_How was it? Please leave what you think in the reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! This going to develop a little now. I guess now the real stuff are going to be happening. At least I hope. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kristoff rubbed his face tiredly, it wasn't the first time he had the same dreams. He actually had them quite frequently. He didn't know why, but a girl with bight strawberry blonde hair would always show up in his dreams. It would've been fine, if the ending of the dream didn't take a sour turn. His dreams would always start off nice, but would always end up with the girl freezing somehow. He didn't know anything about the girl, but it would still pained him greatly seeing the girl freeze., and thanks to those dreams he had days where he went without sleep. He was sure that exhaustion was showing on his face now, it wasn't going to take a while before Abby and Derek noticed.

Kristoff sighed, he didn't want to worry them. As of now they were the ones who cared for him, and did not want them to be bothered by him. Quite frankly he was already aware of the fact that they weren't living in the best standards and keeping in their home was a strain to their financial situation. Kristoff knew that he couldn't stay here forever, he couldn't ask that of them. He wouldn't be surprised if they kicked him out in the near future.

Kristoff looked out the window solemnly. He didn't know what to do if they did kick him, he for one didn't know how to do anything. Sure he had a license for ice harvesting, but as far he knew he didn't how to harvest ice. Kristoff was sure that he knew how to before losing his memories, but as of now, he was clueless. The only thing he knew how to do was how to chop some wood. He wasn't very confident that would help him find a good job and a home.

"Are you awake?" A voice called out through the door.

Kristoff looked up from his thoughts as he recognized the voice of the man, "Oh, yes I am."

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

The man quietly opened the door and walked in, "Good morning, Kristoff."

"Good morning, Derek," Kristoff kindly replied.

Derek nodded and pulled a chair towards the bed. "Sorry to bother you so early in the morning," Derek said.

"Oh, that's no problem. I was already awake anyway," Kristoff assured.

"May I talk to you for bit," the man said soberly.

"Of course," Kristoff bit his lips. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, with the way things were, if Derek asked him to leave. He definitely would leave without bothering them any further. Still he wasn't quite ready if he was told that now.

"Oh, it's nothing to serious," Derek assured as he noticed Kristoff's distressed state.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and let him continue.

"Well... What do you think about Abby?" Derek questioned curiously.

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrow's in confusion. "About Abby?"

Derek nodded in reply.

"She's," Kristoff looked down in thought. "She's a good girl I guess."

"Is that all?"

"I'm not quite sure how to explain, but I guess I'm quite fond o her," Kristoff added.

"I see, then may ask you something?" Derek said nervously.

Kristoff looked at him quizzically, "well of course."

* * *

Elsa let out a sigh nervously. She didn't know if her plan would work, she hoped it did, but that's all she could do. The agonizing wait time did little to sooth her of her worries. They had moved relatively quicker than they previously had and had made some distance between the pursuers and themselves, so it was taking the pursuers quite some time to catch up to them. She was beginning to wonder that coming out the castle was a bad idea. It had only occurred to her after the fact, that she had actually rushed out of the castle without thinking straight. She didn't know how foolish it was to run out of the castle so quickly without thinking of any plan before hand. It certainly was a good thing that Kai had some people come with her. She wasn't too sure if she get out the wild alive without help.

She did hope that Kai was faring better than she was at the moment. There certainly wished that councilors weren't bothering him too much. She also hoped that Anna was doing better than she was before. Elsa groaned, she couldn't imagine the betrayal that Anna would feel once she figured out that her sister had run off on her own...again. Elsa shivered in dread. It certainly wouldn't be a very pretty sight to see. She shook her head, it certainly wasn't the time to be worrying too much. There were much more pressing matters at the moment.

"Your majesty, they should be arriving in anytime soon, " Eidar reminded in a hushed tone.

Elsa nodded in reply.

And as if on cue two cloaked figures walked into the view of the group. But Elsa's worry was quickly changed into confusion when she heard the two people bicker.

"Now we lost them! I told we should of moved faster!" A feminine voice shouted.

"I apologize, your highness, but I really couldn't," the man replied.

Eidar looked raised his hand to signal the two men to have plan set in motion, but Elsa quickly stopped it as soon as she recognized the voice.

"Wait, let me do this," Elsa said quietly

* * *

"Now we lost them! I told we should of moved faster!" Anna cried.

"I apologize, your highness, but I really couldn't," Damon whimpered in reply.

Anna huffed in anger, which only made her companion feel more distressed than before. "What are you going to do if we get lost now!"

"I have nothing to say, your highness."

Anna sighed in defeat. She was beating a dead horse, and doing that would bring no results at all. "Do you know how to get-" Anna tried to say, but was cut off when she slipped on the ice. "Ouch!"

"Your highness!" Damon quickly moved towards Anna, but only to slip face first into the ice.

"Stupid ice," Anna groaned.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

Anna looked up and let out a uneasy laugh. "Oh... hey Elsa. Long time no see?"

Elsa glared at Anna, "you didn't answer my question."

"Hehe, well," Anna pushed back a stray strand of hair behind her ears nervously.

"You know what. Don't even explain," Elsa shook her head dejectedly.

"Really? I was thinking that it would take too long to explain too. This would save so much time!" Anna said in relief.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in a tire manor. "Anna, stick close to the group. I won't be waiting for you if you fall behind."

Anna gleamed in joy, "You won't have too."

Elsa nodded, "Let's get moving."

* * *

The smell of tobacco filled the air of the dimly lit room. The atmosphere in the room was tense and suffocating for most, but for the people that were present , it was an everyday matter.

A man seated at the end of the room let out a puff of smoke from his mouth. His face and stance showed one of authority and power. And the man indeed was the leader of the pack of people in the room. A frightful one at that. The people in the room knew better than to mess with the man.

But the tension in the room broke when a gruff man abruptly came into the room. The man quickly made its way towards leader of the pack and whispered something to the man's ears.

The seated man looked at the gruff man oddly for second. "You sure?"

"Certain."

"Well, boys! Looks like we're going hunting," the leader said with a smirk.

* * *

_How was it? Please review! Those certainly help me write the next chapter. XD _

_Thanks_

_Flamestone_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 and a fast update at that! There is a part of this chapter that was influenced by a manga named Otoyomegatari. It's a great manga, I highly recommend it to anyone interested in manga.  
_

_I like to thank my reviewers, followers, favoriters(if that's even a thing) _

_Also, if anyone is interested, I would like some proofreaders, for my chapters. If you are interested please leave a review or PM me. Both would work.  
_

_There is a little repeat of the previous chapter, but you'll have to bear with I guess. Sorry!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen or Otoyomegatari. _

* * *

"Well... What do you think about Abby?" Derek questioned curiously.

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrow's in confusion. "About Abby?"

Derek nodded in reply.

"She's," Kristoff looked down in thought. "She's a good girl I guess."

"Is that all?"

"I'm not quite sure how to explain, but I guess I'm quite fond o her," Kristoff added.

"I see, then may I ask you something?" Derek said nervously.

Kristoff looked at him quizzically, "well of course."

Derek took deep breath before continuing. "What would your thoughts be on Abby as a wife?"

Kristoff arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose... how would you think of her as your wife?"

"Wh-hat, " Kristoff spluttered.

"I know this is very odd of me to ask. I also this is quite sudden. But... Abby was a very lonely child. It was always just me and Abby, and as a father... I didn't know what to do.," Derek said dejectedly. "But after you came she never looked happier," Derek added.

Kristoff nodded in understanding, "yes, but how would that-."

"I know, let me continue," Derek sighed. "I don't know how much longer I would be able to support her. I am getting old now, my body is not as fit as they were before. I would need someone to replace me soon."

"And you think it should be me?"

"I know it should be you," Derek assured.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to. I know this is a lot to ask for, and I'm not expecting you to answer right away. You can refuse if you like, I just want you to know how I feel," Derek said.

"I will have to think about if further," Kristoff said thoughtfully.

Derek nodded, "sorry for bothering with such a question."

Kristoff shook his head, "It's quite alright, I'm just a little confused."

"Well I shouldn't be bothering you anymore," Derek said as he got up from his chair and headed towards the door. "Oh, I told Abby to go to the city to get some supplies. You should tag along. You've only been staying in for the most part, so it would be good for you," Derek added before opening to the door.

"Of course."

With that Derek was out the door and had left Kristoff to his own company.

To say that Kristoff was confused was an understatement. He wasn't sure how to take the news. It baffled him greatly. To be fair, he wasn't quite against the idea. Sure it was bothering him, but in the long run he didn't think it was going to be big problem. But he certainly did not want to make the decision with haste. It certainly would be a problem if he had a relationship prior to the avalanche. A hesitant knock at the door shook Kristoff from his thoughts,

"Kristoff breakfast it ready, so you can come and eat now," Abby called from the door.

"Be right there!" Kristoff replied.

Kristoff shoved the thoughts to the corner of his mind as he got up from the bed. It wouldn't help him through the day.

* * *

Elsa eyed the avalanche site with wary. They couldn't get too close to the site since the way was blocked due to security issues. So for the most part they could only watch it from afar, and even from afar, she could tell that the site was lifeless. There was no way that Kristoff would still be there, he would be somewhere else. If he was alive of course, but she was not going to start doubting now, not after she came all the way here. Besides Anna wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"So, why can't we go down to the site again?"

Elsa sighed, "Because of safety issues Anna. We can't go in, they won't let us in."

"Your the Queen of though," Anna whined.

"Quite frankly I think that's more the reason not to let us through," Elsa scoffed.

"Come on it can't be that dangerous. You even have your powers if it get's dangerous."

"It's not that easy Anna."

"Um, your majesty?" A voice interrupted hesitantly.

Elsa turned to face Eidar and gave him a soft smile. "Yes, Eidar?"

"Well, we have been running low on supply, so I do believe it would wise to resupply before doing anything," Eidar said.

"Of course, be ready to move towards Graimlin quickly," Elsa replied.

"But El-"

"No Anna, we won't be looking until we have resupplied at the city," Elsa cut off.

Anna groaned before grudgingly getting up to follow the group moving towards the city.

* * *

"It should take a few hours to get to Graimlin," Abby said to Kristoff.

Kristoff nodded in reply as he handled the sled through the snow covered road. Although he tried to shove the conversation out of his head, but it still kept creeping back towards him and it frustrated him.

Kristoff sent a sideway glance towards Abby quickly, before turning to face the road again. She was quite a beautiful lady. From chocolate brown hair to her alluring sapphire eyes. He was sure any man would be lucky to have her as his wife. He was also sure the there wasn't many girls that were quite as nice as Abby was.

But still he wasn't sure how to answer to the question, he didn't know if he could make the decision without having his memory back. It certainly would be terrible if he was already married before the avalanche. He couldn't imagine the betrayal one would feel if they found their supposed dead husband with someone else. Kristoff sighed, the fact that he had reoccurring dreams of the same girl did not help with that fact. He was almost sure now that the girl in his dream had something to do with his previous life.

"You okay? You've been rather silent since morning."

Kristoff's features grew softer as he noticed Abby's worried face. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Abby nodded as she twirled her hair nervously. "If you have any problem... Um... you can talk to me about it."

"Of course," Kristoff replied with a soft smile.

* * *

"Is that the house?" A man grunted.

"Yeah it is boss," the man next him replied.

The boss smirked. "Well then we'll have to pay them a friendly visit."

* * *

_How was it? I know there are a lot of OCCness in my fic, but please bear with me! _

_Review, fav, follow, do whatever you like with it! _

_Thanks_

_Flamestone_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6! Just in case there may be any confusion. The house that Kristoff was in is near the avalanche site, but I know I said in chapter 1 that it would take them a day to get to the city from there, but that was because of the load they and a sluggish pace that they were going at. However if a person walks at normal or fast pace it would only take few hous. _

* * *

"I really want to go though."

"I know you do, but we need some people in city too, and besides you know I'm better at searching in the snow than you are."

Anna grumbled in annoyance, she knew what Elsa had meant. Her powers allowed her to do a far more thorough search. "But that doesn't explain why I can't go."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "We need some people in the city to look around and get some information."

"You could ask Eidar to-"

"Anna."

Anna shut her mouth. She knew better than to talk back when Elsa used that tone.

"If we get another avalanche there, there is no guarantee that would be able to protect you."

Anna sighed, there was no way she was going to make her change her mind. "Alright I'll stay."

"Eidar, Damon. Make sure she stays. Also don't let her wander off too far," Elsa ordered.

"Of course," Eidar and Damon promptly replied. They weren't used not adding 'your majesty' in every one of their sentences, but Elsa had so adamantly told them not use it, since they were moving in secret. Which they had no choice but to comply.

"Nicolas and Micheal will come with me," Elsa said as she gestured to the two other men nearby.

The two men nodded in response.

"With all do respect, milady. But how are you going to get around the guards that are around the site?" Eidar asked curiously.

Elsa smirked, "You won't have to worry about that."

* * *

Kristoff slowly pulled the sled to a stop as he nudged Abby from her tired state. "We're here," he whispered. The nudge only brought a incoherent response from Abby as she stumbled off the sled in a daze.

Kristoff chuckled, "Don't fall asleep on me now."

Abby let out a yawn and nodded in response.

Kristoff patted the girl understandingly. "Let me get the lock on the sled and we'll make our way for lunch. How does that sound?"

* * *

"He's not here I tell you!"

"Now, now Derek don't raise your voice. I just want to know where this 'Kristoff' man is," the man replied.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Derek growled to the man.

"My men have told me that they have seen him around this house, and surely you don't mean that I should trust you over my men," the man said with smirk.

"Even so I won't tell you Jeremy."

"Tell you what, I will have all the debts you have cleared, if you tell me," Jeremy convinced.

"I won't tell you,"

"Your making this difficult for me Derek. You should think about your lovely daughter. Abigail was it?" Jeremy said in annoyance.

"Don't bring my daughter into this."

Jeremy scoffed.

"Boss!" A voice called, which broke the tension between the two men. The owner of the voice quickly walked over to the Jeremy and whispered to his ear.

Jeremy smirked. "Well looks like I don't need to be here anymore," Jeremy said as he got up from his chair.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked in confusion.

"I've been told your sled is missing," Jeremy told the man.

Derek's eyes widened. "Your..."

"Oh no, I won't go to the city to look for them. That would be too much work, I only have to wait by the road until they come back," Jeremy said with a chuckle.

"I won't let you!" Derek said through clenched teeth.

"And how would you do that?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Derek slowly picked up a sword that was hanging on the wall. "You won't live to see them."

* * *

Elsa traced the trail of snow. Thanks to her powers she could see traces of a someone being pulled out of the snow by the avalanche site and the trace of that said person being pulled across the snowy forest floor. It was certainly easier to find people this way, but it also drained her power greatly if she used it for an extended period of time like she was doing. The fact that they ran for a good portion of the way towards the avalanche site did not help. They would've needed to run all the way towards here, but thankfully they had friendly traveler with a sled along the way that dropped them off around the area. That had helped them arrive at the area a lot quicker than anticipated.

" Your majesty, we should take a rest before we continue," Michael said in worry.

"No, I think I'm quite alright," Elsa replied with a hopefully reassuring smile.

"If you are sure, however there is a limit to your power, and Kai had informed me not to let your majesty to-"

"I'm fine, Michael."

"Of course, your majesty "

They continued to trail the trace before they noticed a loud sound of people chattering joyfully, from the direction of the road. Elsa quickly stopped the two men behind her.

"Nicholas, check the people there. If you see Kristoff come back quickly," Elsa said. she knew that the chances of Kristoff being part of that group was unlikely, but she couldn't rule out any options. It would be terrible for them to pass by the Kristoff, because they had grown careless.

"Of course, your majesty."

"Do not get caught, move swiftly," Elsa added. She didn't know why, but she didn't get a good feeling from the group by the road. Of course it could be her overreacting, but it never hurt to watch in secret.

Nicholas nodded and quickly took off.

Elsa let herself sit in an attempt to get some rest till Nicholas came back. She didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted. It wouldn't be too long before she was out.

"There were no sight of ," Nicholas said when he came back.

Elsa sighed, she knew she was being hopeful, but it was still worth a shot. "Well, let's get moving."

* * *

When they got to the end of the trail, Elsa was puzzled to find a single house in a clearing. They quickly moved towards the house and examined it. Elsa nodded towards Michael and he moved towards the door. They were only even more puzzled when they found the door open.

They moved into the house in wary as they noticed the state of the house inside. The furniture inside were all broken or over turned. The whole house was in disarray.

"I don't think there is anything here, your majesty," Nicholas whispered.

Elsa nodded solemnly and turned to leave in defeat, but stopped when they heard someone speak.

"Abby...Kristoff?"

* * *

_There is chapter 6! I hope you like it! _

_To further expand upon somethings mentioned the chapter.  
_

_Your majesty: I said that the characters won't use your majesty anymore since they need to be undercover, however that is when they are in the city and not out in the forest or on the road where no one can hear. _

_Elsa's power: Yes, Elsa can trace the "'history'" of that snow. She can look at the snow and trace what happened on the snow. If anyone has seen Lord Of The Rings The Two Towers, there is scene where Aragorn traces what happened to Merry and Pipin by look at the traces of the grass or something. It's something like that. _


End file.
